


After the sun goes down

by lostforlife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Vampire Erwin Smith, Vampires, also i suck at summaries the actual fic should b better than this shit, also yea i use vampyre with y to sound more edgy and historical and stuff, kid erwin smith, kid levi, long talks into the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostforlife/pseuds/lostforlife
Summary: Night comes early in the outlying village during the harvest season as its residents, exhausted from winter preparations, are welcomed by their beds soon after the sun sets.Except for this night. The candlelit room of the working boy serving as a beacon in the black sea, attracting all that should stay hidden in the dark.The creature roaming the streets for blood is bound to change the boy's life, but what kind of change will it be?





	After the sun goes down

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying for a kinda spooky historical atmosphere, in case i didn't succeed just imagine a setting similar to that from the movie The Village (2004)

_19th of October_

The night wasn't scary, or so Levi told himself. With the entire house quiet it seemed like shadows were getting nearer every second, closing upon him, ready to catch him like a wild animal in a trap. It wasn't that Levi got scared easily, quite the opposite even. But after looking out the window he realized how late it was, and that he was probably the only person still awake, the candle on his table giving him the tiniest bit of light, which however amongst the dark windows of other houses still seemed a little too bright.

He was aware that he will be very tired tomorrow, and that the other kids from the neighborhood will make up stories about how he spends his nights and laugh at them behind his back, but he didn't mind. Even though he has lived here for 5 years already he never really got used to the village, the sewers of the city still more familiar to him than a chair he was sitting on right now. But if he wanted to get sleep at all he would have to start now, since the nights have gotten colder and a little wind from the crack of the wooden walls could easily put out the little tingling flame.

"It looks like you're stuck, I hope you wouldn't oppose me helping you."

Levi jumped on his seat and raised his head to look where the sound came from. It didn't belong to his mother and was too high-pitched to belong to his uncle, even though he lost hope of seeing him ever again. But no matter where he looked no person in sight. Was it the wind outside moving the fallen leaves on the road? Or his mind playing tricks on him? It has been a while since he has eaten, but Levi was sure a person had to starve longer for their brain to turn into a mush, and he was also sure as long as she was alive his mother wouldn't let that happen, rather starving herself. She was too selfless when it came to her son, with which Levi was happy when younger, but now it annoyed him as he was sure he was old enough to help. That was the reason he secretly took some of her old clothing to repair it. He forgot to think it through, however, and not knowing how to sew he has been sitting with a needle in his hand above the white dress for the past half hour or so. Maybe that was the reason he heard that strange noise.

"Over here!" said the voice again and Levi finally figured the source.

Behind the closed window he saw a young boy's face, rich boy's, judging by the slick, too pretty to just be a greasy haircut. More of his wealth was shown through his clothes, as he was also pretty sure no boy in this village would wear a white dress shirt outside of mass.

But even the difference of social status wasn't the strangest thing about the encounter, what truly made Levi's breath stuck in his throat was the fact that he was currently on the second floor.

"I once had to sew my ripped sleeve back together so my father wouldn't find out since it was a gift from his sister. It's not as complicated as you think." Said the boy cheerfully and leaned his face into his hand, his elbows resting on the window sill. With his blonde hair, he almost looked like an angel on some painting Levi saw in the local church. The kind of angels that laid on clouds, unbothered, observing the world with no objective in mind. Except for this boy definitely had an objective, his striking eyes wide open, watching him with curiosity, his smile showing teeth bigger and sharper than those of a human, making him more similar to a devil that his heavenly counterpart.

Levi heard stories of those beings, but he believed that's all they were, stories. As no matter how detailed and interesting they were, he or any other person he asked never saw those creatures with his own eyes.

The church was the source of the stories and every now and then there was a mass dedicated to the undead beings. Usually when some of the cattle went missing or were found dead. People in secret said it was the work of wolves or passing criminals looking for food, but the fear of being labeled their helper hung in the air, and so no one defied the church directly.

The church also sold products that were supposed to protect people from them, and his mother always bought some, but when his uncle still lived with them he said it's just a cheap trick to get more money from hard-working people. "They need more money, shitted all their pants and need t' buy new ones." But the second part of Kenny's saying sent chills down his spine, "besides, it's not like those would be much help anyway." His mom struck him with the bible afterward. After that, mom, like always, went to talk to the priest and other families about the mass. And seeing how bored both her son and her brother were she sent them back home to get started on the meal. Levi didn't pay attention to his surroundings, keeping himself busy by kicking fallen leaves in front of him. The warm shades of reds, oranges, and yellows the most colorful thing he's going to see until spring, and he just kicked into the biggest pile he saw that day when his uncle's words made him miss his next kick.

"D' ya believe what they said today?" His voice sounded scratchy and lazy like always, but there was an urgency hidden behind it, like a road hidden under the colorful leaves he was kicking just a while ago.

"You mean about undead ones?"

"Yeah, those f'ckers, vampyres. Listen, boy, all that talk? Shit. Like an onion ring gonna help ya, probably just spicing for them folks, bet some into that shit too."

"What do you mean." Levi was used to not understanding Kenny, his accent rough and, as mom said, using words no proper kid should know. But what he understood surprised him. All along it seemed Kenny thought the whole thing bullshit, but was there something he knew that even the church had no idea of?

"Nevermind that, just listen, if you ever cross ways with one of those shits, hide. Hide and don't let them in. Unless you invite them, they can't get into your home, but once you do, no amount of holy frails gonna stop them. That and sunlight are their only weaknesses." The urgency now stronger, the road being undercovered by strong winds.

Suddenly it got colder.

"And what if there are no buildings around me?"

"Then God help you kid."

That time his uncle seemed more serious than ever before, more so due to the fact this was the first time he spoke of God with respect. And even though Levi didn't fully understand his words, something about the tone of his voice made him not want to kick around anymore.

When later Kuchel arrived and got mad at them for making a mess of the kitchen, Levi almost forgot about the conversation. Kenny never brought it up again, later that week left to do some job and he hasn't returned since. 

And it was only now Levi remembered that day again and finally fully understood what his uncle meant.

The kid behind the window was still watching him, now playing with the buttons of his shirt, probably to show off his needlework. When he noticed Levi was back in the moment he smiled again, this time more nervously, however, and went back to talking.

"Are you alone?" His voice almost innocent.

Like Levi was gonna tell that shit about his mom.

"Yea." He said with probably a bit too much force behind it, making it sound suspicious. The boy - no, vampyre, gave him a knowing look.

"Well," the moon now illuminating his features made the vampyre's teeth seem even sharper, but Levi would describe them as rather captivating than scary "then out of both of us I believe I am the one more skilled in terms of sewing. Let me in and I'll finish it all for you."

Levi was most likely younger than the vampyre and their looks were not the only thing that supported his judgment. He heard drinking blood prevents vampyres from aging and inside a young body could reside the soul of a being that has survived millennia.

But that didn't mean he was stupid and was lost at what the vampyre was trying to do.

"What do you want in exchange?"

Not like Levi would ever let him in, but two could play the game and as much as all his senses were screaming to blow off the candle and hide under his bed Levi couldn't deny he found the creature fascinating, it's eyes so blue and it's skin so shiny it was hard to tell if it was due to his vampyrism or the moonlight landing on his face.

"Can't I just do something out of the goodness of my heart?" The tone of the words so sweet Levi was tempted to open the window.

Time to see it's true colors.

"Tch. Go away bloodsucker."

With that, the glow disappeared, as if the moon understood their every word and now hid in clouds, so far away but intimidated by the creature that can only live under its reign nonetheless.

Enwrapped in shadows, the vampyre's face lost its ethereal charm, but the angelic smile was still set in place.

Not what Levi was hoping for, and while it made him stop wanting to open the window, he still didn't find the boy as scary as he wished to. Big eyes, bushy eyebrows, and chubby cheeks made him look more like an owl than a bat.

"That's not very nice, I rather call it drinking than sucking." Not a good time for a joke, but it wasn't really one. The tone of voice more informative, as if the boy thought it important to correct wrong assumptions about his dining habits. _Was the undead creature lecturing him?_

The openness of that statement still surprised Levi, but he figured there was no point pretending anymore.

None of them said anything for a long time. Levi hoping the boy would understand he was not getting in and the boy still laying on the sill, watching Levi for hours. Meanwhile, Levi figured out how to sew the fabric together, and while not a work of art, he was sure if was wearable again. Proud of himself for solving it without any outside help he prepared his bed to go to sleep and was surprised when he saw that the pair of blue eyes haven't moved.

"You know I'm not gonna let you in." Said Levi matter-of-factly, defiance in his voice gone from the tiredness.

"Those aren't your clothes." The boy refused to acknowledge Levi's words and shifted the topic. "They're too big for you and have frills, so they must belong to a woman. Are they your mother's, or sister's?"

Fuck! So much for living alone. And this late too, Levi got scared of accidentally letting out any information. He would never put his mom into any danger and so kept his mouth shut.

To that, the boy just smiled and disappeared from the window.

How much Levi hoped it was the end of that.

Oh, how wrong was he.

***  
_23rd of October_

"Are you called bloodsuckers because you actually suck blood or because you're just so annoying?" In the last couple of days, the vampyre made sure he showed up behind Levi's window at least once a day. Or once a night to be accurate. 

However, when he faked sleep the boy always left, so it seemed the creature of the night at least understood the basics of privacy.

"Do you want to find out?" Their conversation easily flew between teasy and serious and Levi had to admit that while undead, he was better company than many living.

He would never say it out loud of course, and, for what he will be thankful many other nights from now, the only source of light in his room was the candle on his table so he hoped the vampyre couldn't read him that well.

The silence stretched out. Today was a calm night, no winds to disrupt them, no rain to chase the vampyre off into a dryer place. While it would not hurt him, Levi found out even immortal beings disliked staying in a cold night wearing wet clothes.

"Those dresses, the ones you were fixing on the day we met, they belong to your mother, right?" The vampyre finally broke the silence. "I saw her in the window downstairs. It is really nice of you, wanting to help her. My mom died after giving birth to me, so I never got to experience it. I like to believe I would be a good son to her, like you, but I'm afraid it's not possible anymore."

So far their conversations consisted only of Levi's insults towards the vampyre and the vampyre's attempts to learn more about Levi. This was the first time he revealed information about himself and while he was probably just trying to play on Levi's emotional side, something about his tone made Levi believe him, and oh how much Levi cursed himself for feeling bad.

"Yea well, I never met my dad." Too late did Levi realize he could've just lied about his past. But it just seemed impossible now, not to tell his story too.

"Did he die?"

One last chance.

"Nah, he just left my mom. She used to be-.. she used to do different kind of work before she had me." Levi shut his mouth immediately after that.

He was never supposed to share this information. Kuchel tried her hardest to hide her past from others so that she could live with her son in an honest neighborhood. The explanation for her moving with Levi to a place nobody knew them being that her husband got lost and she had to sell the house because of the painful memories. Thankfully the people believed her. And who wouldn't? She dressed in long plain dresses that covered her from neck to toe, kept her appearance simple, attended every mass, helped with cleaning the church on free days, always stayed after to talk to the priest and other families. Even for Levi, it was impossible to imagine her past self when she stood before him with hair tied tight and dress hanging freely on her body, showing not one curve. For years this story was the only one existing and he hated how easy it was for him to get relaxed around the vampyre.

"Ah, I'm sorry for that. It must've been hard for your mother, she's lucky she has you." The boy replied with empathy, not a hint of mockery in sight. Suddenly Levi wished for mockery, for anything that would make the boy seem less human. But even if the concern was most likely faked for the promise of good food, it still warmed him inside.

"It wasn't just me tho, my uncle also helped a lot. He was the one we got all the money from, and given how lazy he is god knows where he got it." Ugh, why did he have to mention Kenny too?

"Well, she's lucky to have both of you then." The boy smiled, and his voice along with his expression became a lot softer. "You must love her very much."

His eyes were blue.

Really blue.

And suddenly zoomed in on Levi's arm.

"You hurt yourself." The boy's brows furrowed as he inspected the wound. Vampyres, as undead beings, should be cold. But right now the boy was looking at him with a stare so intense Levi was sure he could get burned by it if he wasn't careful enough.

He forgot he even had a wound and had to check himself to see what the ruckus was all about. Rotating his arm he finally stumbled upon a little scratch. "Oh yea, but it's nothing. Wonder how you noticed it."

"I can smell it."

Oh

_Oh._

It was as if that single sentence penetrated an imaginary bubble around Levi and he finally saw everything clearly again. 

The cold, the darkness of his room, walls illuminated red from the candlelight. The fact that he was the only living person awake in this village and if something happened no one was ready to help him, if anything, many would just blame his screams for help on their nightmares. The other fact that no matter what he and the boy were just a less animal version of pray and it's predator.

Suddenly he was very glad for the amount of space between the window and the bed he was currently sitting on.

Maybe the boy sensed that he made Levi feel uncomfortable, or maybe he just got bored, but he was already getting ready to go.

"I hope we get to see each other again, have a good night." 

After he left, Levi felt a bit relieved. But he also felt another emotion, a less nice one that made his chest feel tight.

***

_26th of October_

When the vampyre showed up again, the air around them felt different. The last few days Levi worked hard so he hoped their conversation tonight would be short.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior, I should have realized saying I can smell your blood would make you uneasy."

Oh, is that why he hadn't come here in the last few days?

"It's alright, you weren't threatening me or anything, just stating the facts."

The vampyre smiled widely and Levi tried to resist it, but the corners of his mouth soon raised too. The awkwardness between them gone.

Trying to not let it show, the vampyre took a few sniffs. Levi decided he deserves an explanation.

"You probably smell blood again, right?"

An embarrassed expression appeared on the blonde's face.

"Recently I've been helping with the preparation for winter, and it's really easy to get shitty little cuts. The last time I went picking the apples from the orchard. Mom said she would do it, but I grabbed a ladder and went so she didn't have to. It wasn't that cold and I didn't wanna dirty my winter clothes yet so I went in my tunic and a vest, some branch probably got through that. Today I went for more wood into the forest, so guess what? More shitty branches. The first few minutes I tried to evade them, but after that, I just stopped caring. I don't really mind the cuts, but they tore my shirt."

He looked if the boy was still paying attention, and was surprised when he saw his eyes locked on him. He missed having someone he could talk to.

"Well, at least now you know how to sew." 

After a while, the vampyre reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out an envelope.

A letter? His mom taught him the basics, but the vampyre's vocabulary clearly transcended his.

"An apology, for last time." He said as he handed it to Levi.

Inspecting it he didn't see the boy leaving, but he was probably meant to read it alone.

To Levi's delight, there was no text inside, only a note that said _For your mom_ and a pair of beautiful earrings with red gemstones, that put the color of even the most beautiful, ripest berries to shame.

***

_27th of October_

"Did she like them?"

"I didn't give them to her yet, she would think I stole them so I'll wait after Christ's mass and say Kenny sent them as a gift."

Also, Levi was sure if she got them now his mother would try to sell them for more food, and Levi decided she deserved something for herself. Selling a present she got after Christ's mass was something even she wouldn't do.

But there was one thing that still wasn't clicking with Levi.

"Why did you give them to me?"

The boy seemed confused."I told you already, an apology."

"You could have given me many other things, why earrings?"

The confusion now gone and the boy let out a sigh before continuing. 

"Apparently they belonged to my mother." Both the voice and the wind howling outside made Levi pull his blankets closer. "They were the only item I was allowed to take with me, even the others approved of it, said an object like that would motivate me if I lost hope. That even scared and cold I would try to get home."

A pause.

"But I don't feel that way now."

He looked at the earrings with a painful expression.

"My mom was strongly against it, you know? Against feeding off of people. My dad told me she always enjoyed the humanly pleasures in life, basked in moonlight imagining warm summer rays, drank beverages that made her sick, the taste of apple and cinnamon on her lips making it worth it. She even enjoyed learning about humans, about their history. It's how she met my dad."

The pain still lingering on his face, but now there was a smile too. Looking at the wooden floor he was probably thinking about the stories he heard from his dad. Levi never saw him this relaxed. The candlelight softening his features, the warm glow making it almost seem like hot blood was running through his veins.

"He was a historian, his specialty human history. Vampyres consider humans frail, your lifespan's length only a fraction of ours, but it's necessary to keep track of your inventions and ideas. However, my mom had a different goal when she went to him, wanting to learn rather than observe for profit, wanting to find out if it would be possible for humans and vampyres to live together in harmony. My dad could have gotten into a lot of trouble, but he had desires similar to hers, became a historian for the admiration he held towards humanity, and so agreed to give her lessons outside of his working hours and after a few years they decided to marry."

The soft look gone.

"Everything went well until she got pregnant with me. Vampyres are created in two ways. Either by being turned by other vampyre or by being born one. Those who are born are considered higher social class, a rich vampyre who was turned is considered lower than a poor vampyre who was born. My mom was born into a wealthy and respected family, but my dad was turned, so a bigger pressure was put on him to ensure his wife's safety. Unfortunately, my mom's distaste for human blood caused complications. She ignored advices of doctors and even during birth refused to drink human blood, they said it was probably the reason she died soon after. Her body lost too much and animal blood didn't give it all back soon enough." It took him a while before continuing, shame written all over his face. "Everyone believed she kept it a secret from my dad, that he didn't know about her obsession with human life. Rumors started spreading that she only used him for his job, but a while ago he told me the truth. How they both wished they could live alongside humans. After that when I heard another thing about my mom I just couldn't keep it in. An investigation started, concerning my dad, which only ended a while ago and decided he was just as rotten as my mom. That's why I was sent here, to prove I'm different from them, and that despite his beliefs my dad raised me right. If it turns out he didn't, if I can't push myself to drink from a human and stay a weakling, others will take back the life my dad failed to protect through him."

He turned at Levi with a desperate look in his eyes.

"And here I am, by your window ready to do all those things they loathed. Instead of hope, every time I look at those earrings I feel my mom's disgust. That's why I gave them to you. She would be delighted to see a human takes pleasure in something that belonged to her."

That was.. a lot. 

Erwin mentioned his mom before. How he wishes he could be a good son to her, and that it cannot be possible anymore. At that moment he thought it was because she died, but was Erwin talking about his task to feed from a human, a human his mom didn’t drink from at the cost of her life?

The boy realized how much he said too and his eyes went wide. At least it reassured Levi, knowing he had the same effect on the vampyre as the vampyre had on him.

"I'm sorry." Levi had no idea what else to say. He was still trying to take in all the information, but it was hard, imagining an entire vampyre society, realizing most of the lore he thought he knew is wrong.

"Don't be." A voice so soft Levi was only able to hear it thanks to the silence surrounding them.

And it hit him, suddenly.

"Is this why you need to drink from me?"

For seconds there was no answer.

"Don't worry about it." And with that, the boy was getting ready to jump down.

"Wait! At least tell me your name."

And there it was, the damned smile again that made Levi's heart ache.

"It's Erwin." His fangs showed as he said '-win'.

And as soundlessly as always the vampyr was gone.

"I'm Levi." Sounded the reply, but no one there besides the boy sitting in his bed to hear it.

***  
_30th of October_

A few days passed before Erwin showed up again, and while Levi hated to acknowledge the feeling he was worried.

And also lonely.

The weather was getting colder every day and slowly all the kids who used to play in the fields disappeared inside their homes, the only reason now for going out visiting, shopping, and church masses.

The topic of vampyres returned, as Mr. Hunt, their neighbor, lost two of his sheep the previous night. And while he heard someone in the back row complain that it was most likely a hungry wolf who hasn't been able to hunt any other animal due to the mist that hung above both the village and the local forest the past few days, Levi for the first time felt in his bones that the preacher was right.

After the mass everyone started talking about the undead ones. Saying what monsters they are, how they saw them, their faces animal-like and claws 1 foot long, tearing the sheep apart and laughing, or more like shrieking, at its calls for help.

Levi imagined Erwin's mother, a gentle being wishing she could live like them, losing her life for that very wish, and felt sick. He couldn't hear those lies any longer and told his mom he would go home already, his stomach acting up. She was displeased with him but agreed and so he was on his way.

The village even more abandoned than usual as all its residents were gathered outside the wooden church. Not sticking to his lie Levi chose the longer way home, the cold wind making his throat hurt, but he needed it. His mom was always on edge lately, constantly worried about the upcoming winter, and it became unbreathable inside the house. A walk was something he needed to clear his head. He tried to pay attention to his surroundings, the mist giving the village dreamy look, but his mind always wandered back to Erwin.

Erwin Erwin Erwin.

Was he coming back? Was the information he revealed about his past too much? Was he shy to come back? Or did he simply found someone else to feed on and returned home?

Levi still wasn't sure how vampire feeding worked, or how would other vampyres recognize that Erwin finally drank from a human. Perhaps he didn't need to kill, just taste the blood, maybe even from someone he saw at the mass today. And those who said they saw vampyres just saw Erwin, the mist and darkness mixed with wild imagination of some strong believers giving existence to a creature much scarier than Erwin himself.

All his questions were soon to be answered.

"What are you doing?"

All worry left Levi's body and he had to catch himself not to smile as he heard the familiar voice.

"Carving some pumpkins and turnips, they should serve as lanterns guiding passing souls tomorrow." When mom first told him the story, he got sad. Hearing that some souls may not go to heaven nor hell unnerved him, haven't those whom the souls belonged to suffered enough? If there was one thing he was diligent about, it was creating those vegetable lanterns. Plus what he cut out would be made into a soup tomorrow, so Levi made sure to scrape as much as possible.

Of course his work would be even better if he did it during the day, but lately he found himself saving all his tasks for nights in hopes it would help him stay awake. Still believing the vampyre would show up eventually he didn't want to miss him.

"You're a really caring person Levi, you know that?" The vampyre rested his chin on his arms and just continued watching. The silence was comfortable, and the presence behind the window calmed Levi. None of them said anything for minutes, hours, it was hard to tell. Levi only stopped when the candle on his table burned out as he didn't want to start another one. Happy with his work, he turned towards Erwin again and caught him smiling.

"You're really cute when you're focused on something Levi."

Thankfully the candle burned out already, as Levi was pretty sure he began blushing.

"Huh, is that you sweet talking your dinner?"

"I just ate Levi, now you don't have to worry about being my dinner.

"Is that why you were missing?" Levi just needed to know it was because of the food, and not because the vampyre didn't feel comfortable with him after that night.

"When vampyres get hungry, you don't want to be around them, trust me."

"Is that a threat?"

"A warning."

"Would you eat your friend if you were hungry enough?"

"Depends on the friend."

"Would you eat me."

Erwin gave him no answer, only his smile disappeared.

"How does vampirism work?" While waiting for Erwin to return, Levi has been thinking up all sorts of theories on how to help him.

"Why do you ask?"

"You have to drink human blood to prove yourself, can't you fake it somehow?"

Erwin's brows knitted together and he put on a thoughtful expression. 

"No, not really. For a vampire to mature they have to drink fresh human blood straight from the body. Other blood may satisfy their hunger, but only human blood gives strength and immortality. After that their eyes turn red and they can either continue drinking it, keeping their youthful appearance and gaining more strength, or switch back to animal blood which causes physical aging."

Levi looked into his eyes and felt pity that the beautiful blue would soon change color into that of ruby, felt pity for Erwin, but there was still some part of him screaming the vampyre is just lying to make Levi let him in.

"Why do you still come here?" It must've been very late now, but Levi needed this answer.

"Huh?"

"You need to drink from a human, but you know I won't let you. Why are you still here?" Looking into the boy's eyes Levi was frantically searching for any indication that he considered Levi more than food.

"Maybe I like talking to you?" He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

But it still wasn't enough for Levi.

"Why?"

To that Erwin just chuckled. "I never expected humans to be so... similar to us, to me. We consider you food and I never would've imagined I would actually get to like one. I know in what my parents believed, what kind of life they wanted to live, but after years of growing up blind it didn't do much, I could never understand why they did the things they did."

Erwin looked at Levi with a meaningful expression.

"Until now. I'm finally starting to understand them, and how they probably wish I never matured as a vampire and lived with human eyes forever."

That confession touched Levi, deeply. He never thought himself important, born in sewers to a prostitute and most likely some criminal, and the realization that it was his very being that was so important to Erwin filled him with a kind of pride he never felt before.

However, there was an issue.

"But you have to save your dad."

Erwin turned his head into the darkness before answering, probably to hide the pain, not wanting Levi to see him so vulnerable again. "He's most likely already dead, he was dead the moment I opened my mouth. I have one month to finish that task. After that, they check my eyes and if I succeeded take me back home. That much they promised, but no guarantee I'll actually come back home to my dad. Maybe they will tell me they decided living with dad would be too dangerous for me and send me to live with my relatives from mom's side."  


"But you don't know that for sure."

"Yes, I don't know that for sure. In the beginning, I was dedicated to get it done with, but now I'm not so sure. If I try to fulfill my parent's beliefs, there's a one hundred percent chance of succeeding. However, my dad will be killed. If I drink from a human I either save my dad or return to some strangers I'm connected to by blood only and fail what my parents wanted in the process."  


Erwin's thinking surprised him, he seemed much more calculated than when he first met him.

"There's just one thing I don't understand. If you were ready to get it done with, why did you so obviously introduced yourself as a vampire? Why didn't you just pretend to be chased by a thief so someone would let you in?"

Levi refused to believe Erwin didn't thought of that.

"Your window was the only one I saw a light in. Besides, I felt bad taking advantage of you like that, as later you may ignore someone who will actually need it."

No matter how often he heard it, seeing the vampyre concerned for humans still surprised him. He said it was Levi that made him change his mind, but Levi believed there was something good inside him from the beginning.

Erwin looked at the sky getting lighter and decided it was time to go.

"Goodbye, Levi."

Only when he got into bed Levi realised Erwin must've heard his name last time, and went to sleep smiling.

***  
_31st of October_

Today was a good day for Levi. The end of October marked the end of the harvest and so celebration took place in their village. Apple bobbing for younger kids, food and drinks for adults. No one knew for sure how long the winter would be, but this year was collected enough provisions to last until summer. Also, it was believed on this day the barrier between the living and the dead was the thinnest and the two worlds collided sometimes, and so many were excited to see their passed relatives later at night. But that had to be done at homes only, as all activity was meant to end after sunset, the fear from the creature that killed the cattle still in the air. Levi wondered what would happen if the celebration continued the same way as it did last year. Would Erwin show up? How Levi wished Erwin was a normal child so he could spend the night with him by the bonfire, making flower crowns from the last surviving flowers and grasses, eating apples they caught before. His mom was at the adult table, and all other kids already made groups. He always spent time alone, but it never bothered him before. Now that he knew what it was like to talk to someone who understood him, he felt incredibly lonely.

The sky was getting darker and so his mom decided it was time to go, saying goodbye to those who decided to stay. After arriving home she sat him down and asked if everything was alright, that he seemed sad. Levi convinced her it was nothing, and while she didn't really believe him, she decided not to pressure the boy and pulled out small boxes with paint to decorate their faces. While painting they talked, and Levi realized this was the first proper conversation that didn't revolve around food or work they had in weeks.

He was already tired when he heard a certain someone behind his window again.

"You have paint on your face."

Levi wondered if the vampyre would show up tonight, only silence and darkness surrounding his house after everyone left home, but there was still the threat of someone sneaking from their friend's or lover's house.

"Yea, the priest said if I look like a ghost, other ghosts passing will leave me alone. I wondered if that applies to other monsters, but probably not." He added after eyeing Erwin.

Expecting the vampyre to tease him back in return, and not at all what he actually said.

"You don't need that, you have me to protect you."

As charming as ever, the boy has gotten very good at making Levi's cheeks turn red.

"But even you always eventually leave."

"I better stay the whole night then."

It made him laugh, but Levi didn't doubt for a second that Erwin would stay true to his word and remain on the sill as long as his vampyre nature allowed him.

"Only the night? That mask still outlasts you."

"Do you want me to stay for longer?"

To that Levi had no answer, because the realization that the day Erwin had his task due was getting closer pained him more than he wanted to admit.

***  
_7th of November_

"You did what as a kid? That's gross." 

But Levi couldn't stop smiling, imagining younger Erwin eating earthworms to find out how different organisms tasted was sort of amusing. 

Recently they spent time talking longer and longer into the night, with harvest done there was nothing making Levi wake up early. Their conversations became more relaxed too. He wasn't sure if Erwin would leave or not, still some days left until November the 16th which marked exactly one month from the boy's birthday, and he didn't push on him. Levi was sure Erwin was thinking about it enough by himself and when he came here and sat on the sill Levi wanted to make him forget. His past, his duties. Wiping the corners of his tired eyes he looked at Erwin again and only then noticed for how long have they actually been talking. 

"Erwin! The sun!" 

If it was possible, the already pale face of the vampire became even paler, eyes wide open, and his body went stiff as he felt the weak, but not any less dangerous sun rays on his back. 

Erwin never said it out loud, but Levi clearly remembered his uncle telling him that sunlight is another weakness for vampires, and while he didn't say how dangerous it is for them, the fact that Erwin visited at nights only and left before sunrise told him enough. In that moment he lost a sense of danger, the only thing on his mind Erwin's safety. He never imagined these words leaving his lips. 

"Erwin! Get in!" 

Not understanding yet the blonde still hasn't moved a muscle. 

"I invite you, you idiot!" 

A hopeful expression appeared on his face but by then Levi already unlocked the window and pulled him by the collar inside. Immediately after that he closed the window, curtains and hid Erwin under his bed. 

Looking at the vampyre again he saw that he was in a seriously bad state, conversation with Levi making him ignore the lightening sky. While still alive, he appeared to be in deadly condition. His eyes watery, blisters forming on now yellow skin. 

Erwin said his mother died because she was weakened and refused human blood. And by any means necessary Levi will make sure the idiot won't end up like her. 

Leaving for few seconds to tell his mom his head hurts and if she could stay out of his room today, only bring him water outside the door, Levi made peace with the fact he may never see her again. Hopefully, she will find the earrings hidden under his pillow. 

Now he needed to keep the vampyre alive, undead, whatever. 

"Drink." He said as he pulled his shirt down so that Erwin would have better access. 

"L..evi.. you don't." 

"Drink." This time more firmly, making sure Erwin would get the urgency of the situation. 

“My.. my parents-“ 

“Would want you to live. You didn’t get to know your mom, but I know mine, and she would do unspeakable things to keep me alive. You are not disappointing them.” 

Something akin to smile formed on Erwin’s deformed face. 

“I made sure no one will bother you today, so if you suck me dry please hide my body away from here." 

After that there were no protests, just a slight inhale as the teeth ruptured Levi's skin, and the sound of Erwin swallowing mouthfuls of blood pouring into his mouth. As soon as he regained consciousness over his action he stopped. Levi was still breathing after a while and Erwin concluded he would survive. Still, he carried him to bed, now strengthened the human body weighted almost nothing to him, and after tucking him in he decided to stay by his side until night fell. 

By then the decision was already made for Erwin, he would return and hopefully save his father. 

But he didn't want to leave just like that. He hoped the loss of blood won't make Levi forget, but he still needed insurance. Carefully he took off his green gemstone necklace and put it around Levi's neck, hoping it would remind the human boy of all the nights they spent together. 

Before he left he kissed Levi's forehead. To check his temperature, he tried to convince himself. And promised him that as soon as he can leave his home he'll start looking for him. 

***  
_16th of October_

On those cold harvest nights, Levi often thought of events that happened almost 8 years ago. He often wondered if it was a dream, but the green jewel right now resting on his collar bone reminded him it was real, Erwin was real. His voice and face may be slowly fading away from Levi's memory, but there was still some small part of him believing he would see the vampyre again. 

Meanwhile, his mom found companionship with Kenny's underling and right now was somewhere with her. Levi had no idea where. Probably at the farm Kenny has spent the last few years at. Both his mom and his uncle were now living lives secret to him, but Levi didn't mind. He was almost 18 now, old enough to take care of the house alone and so his mom could finally do all the things she wished to do when she was young, but never got to. Life robbed her and now she was taking all those years she spent in poverty, in areas of the city even police didn't dare to go, back. 

So here he was, a young adult with a whole house for him to use and he was getting ready to go to sleep. He tried to get to know other people through the years, but no one has made an impression on him that could equal Erwin's. He got a cat instead. Found the animal 2 winters ago shivering in the snow and decided to take it with him. It was a black cat with white paws. At first, he simply named it Animal, not wanting to get attached to it, not wanting to experience yet another loss and get his heart broken once more. But it stayed with him until now and like their relationship changed so did its name, Ani was now comfortably lying on the table and started purring as a response to Levi rubbing her belly. 

The noise was almost soundless, but he felt in his bones that something was off. Carefully he climbed the stairs and inspected the second floor, saving his room for last. 

It was dark inside, but the silhouette on his bed too large to overlook. Quickly he searched for the nearest weapon, or something to defend himself with, but the voice of the intruder stopped him dead in tracks. 

"Why the hostility? I was under the impression you invited me, Levi." 

No. 

No, it couldn't be. 

Like Kenny told him, unless you invite them in, they can't get into your house. But once you do, no amount of holy frail is gonna stop them.  
Thankfully the last thing Levi would want to do is stop the creature on his bed from coming in. 

Defined cheekbones and crooked nose, red eyes striking, and if Levi wasn't so shocked he would get mad for how much his old friend grew up in comparison. 

Not wanting to embarrass himself it took all his willpower to keep standing in the doorway. But after saying the following sentence no amount of it would stop him from running towards his bed into the open arms waiting for him. 

"I missed you, Erwin." 

_The end._


End file.
